Diskussion:Gammastrahlung
Warum wurde denn der erste Artikel über Gammastrahlung gelöscht? War da nich auch nur noncanon Zeug drin? Der jetzige Artikel is ja nur Theorie über Gammastrahlung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:48, 18. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Jupp, bingo - genau aus dem Grund, damit nicht ein Troll hingehen und ihn einfach wiederherstellen kann. 14:07, 18. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Gamma radiation bietet einen schönen Überblick, was kanonisch ist (auch wenn der Artikel nicht vollständig ist). 14:25, 18. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::Also muss der wieder gelöscht werden, oder?!? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:41, 18. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Genau, mach ich jetzt gleich. 19:12, 19. Mär 2007 (UTC) "Gammastrahlung ist die energiereichste Strahlung die existiert. Sie hat auch die kürzeste Wellenlänge jeder möglicher Strahlung im elektromagnetischen Spektrum." Diese Aussage ist falsch, Gamma-Strahlung geht defintionsgemäß bis 10^21 Hertz. Aufgrund der Quantenmechanik sind aber theoretisch Frequenzen bis 10^42 Hz möglich (1 geteilt durch Planck-Zeit). Siehe auch http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elektromagnetische_Welle --Mark McWire 08:32, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Re-kristallisieren sagte scott nicht das man die kristalle nichtmal im 24ten jarhundert Re-kristallisieren kann?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:06, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Das weiß ich leider nich, allerdings kann ich vielleicht was beitragen: es kann sein, dass die Info aus "Die TEchnik der USS Enterprise stammt". Dort steht: "Viele Jahre lang konnte es Diliziumkristall nicht reproduziert werden...Erst die Durchbrüche in nuklearer Epitaxie (was immer das ist :) ) und Antieutetik (hä? :D ) ermöglichten durch Theta-Matrix-Kompositionstechnik mit Gammastrahlenbeschuß die Bildung von reinem synthetisierten Dilizium...." :Wenn es also wirklich dort her stammt, ist es non-canon. Ich hoffe, das hilft :). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:43, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Der zitierte Satz stammt sinngemäß von Scotty aus Star Trek IV auf die Frage von Kirk ob man die Kristalle wiederherstellen könnte. Epitaxi ist Fachwort für geordnetes Kristallwachstum http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epitaxie Antieutektik ist Antieutektik heißt ganz einfach, dass die Legierung einen höheren Schmelzpunkt hat, als die Einzelkomponenten, ist gerade das Gegenteil von Eutektik http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eutektisch --Mark McWire 11:13, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ok danke :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:19, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) So, nun habe ich die passende Stelle auch im Transcript/Drehbuch gefunden --Mark McWire 11:49, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) 72 INT. BIRD OF PREY ENGINE ROOM- CLOSE - POWER CONSOLE 72 (AS SHOT) Within a shielded sub-room, we can see through a window dilithium crystals. They are beautiful, but they're dim. WIDEN as Scotty tells Kirk and Spock: SCOTTY They're giving out. De-crystallizing. KIRK Give me a round figure, Mr. Scott. SCOTTY Oh, twenty-four hours, give or take, staying cloaked. After that, Admiral, we'll be visible -- and dead in the water. In any case, we won't have enough to break out of the Earth's gravity, to say nothing of getting back home. Kirk scowls at the crystals. KIRK I can't believe we've come this far only to be stopped by this! (thinks) Scotty, is there any way dilithium can be re-crystallized? SCOTTY Sorry, sir. We can't even do that in the 23rd Century. SPOCK There is a 20th Century possibility. KIRK Explain. SPOCK If memory serves, there was a dubious flirtation with nuclear fission reactors resulting in toxic side effects. By the beginning of the fusion era, these reactors had been replaced, but at this time, we should be able to find some. KIRK But you said toxic. SPOCK We could rig a device to collect their high energy photons safely; we could then inject the photons into the dilithium chamber, causing crystalline restructure.... Theoretically. KIRK Where would we find these reactors... Theoretically. SPOCK Nuclear power was widely used in naval vessels... Kirk looks at him, thinking. komisch, einen Beta-Matrix-Compositer gibt es. also können wir davon ausgehen das die föderation im 23jh nicht dazu in der laage ist oder was?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich Soweit ich das TNG:TM verstanden habe, war die Galaxy-Klasse eine der ersten Schiffsklassen die einen Theta-Matrix-Compositer in ihrem Warpantriebssystenm eingebaut bekam. Spekulativ ist anzunehmen, dass die Föderation erst Mitte des 24. Jh. aus Spocks Idee ein praxisreife Technologie entwickelt hat. So sehe ich das jedenfalls.--Mark McWire 12:10, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Man kann in den entsprechenden Artikel wohl maximal schreiben: "Wahrscheinlich war die Sternenflotte im 23. Jh. nicht in der Lage mit der bestehenden Technologie die Rekristallisation von Dilithium durchzuführen" --Mark McWire 12:10, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::der Theta-Matrix-Compositer ist scheinbar wirklich canon und kann eventuell auch unsere frage beantworten siehe en:Theta-matrix compositor--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:17, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich weiß nich, ob jemand TNG:TM zur hand hat, aber: wo steht denn darin was über den Theta-Matrix-Compositer? Ich find nix darüber. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:43, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC)